


The Fate Chosen By His Blood

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: Oowada discovers that his entire life exists solely to be a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.





	The Fate Chosen By His Blood

**Author's Note:**

> $50 commission for flyingwalrus33.tumblr.com; hope you enjoy!

It all started one day, when Oowada and Fujisaki were talking as they walked home from school. Oowada in particular was a good mood, so good of a mood that Fujisaki didn’t even feel like Oowada towered over him as usual. It seemed like a regular day, but that was planning to change very soon...

“So, like I’m sayin’, Fujisaki, it’s all in the hips when you do kettle bell swings; it ain’t about how you use your back! Don’t want you to snap your little back before your training’s complete, right?”

“Y-yeah!”

Fujisaki had been trying to keep up with strength training with Oowada’s encouragement. They were both pretty happy, but then they heard a loud voice...

“FUJISAKI-KUN! OOWADA-KUN!”

The two looked behind him to see the source of the voice, making them both smile widely; it was Ishimaru, waving something at them. They couldn’t see it, but it looked like a DVD case.

“Good! I caught up to both of you in time! You will not believe what I had just discovered; Yamada-kun told me that he believed I would like this anime, so I went out and bought the whole box set!”

Oowada rose an eyebrow.

“Bro, you’re goin’ out and buyin’ shit when you don’t even know if you’re gonna like it or not?”

Ishimaru puffed out his chest.

“I am not buying poop just because I wanted to! No; Yamada-kun insisted that this was the anime to end all animes! He said everyone deserved to watch it at least once in their lifetime, even if they hated anime!”

Fujisaki nervously smiled. Fujisaki knew a little anime; but knowing Yamada, they were going to get something particularly bad...

“So, Ishimaru-kun, um... what’s the anime called?”

Ishimaru laughed, before getting into a wide stance.

“I’m glad you asked, Fujisaki-kun! This anime is so great, it needs an introduction while you say its name! It is called...”

Much to Oowada and Fujisaki’s confusion, Ishimaru struck a few poses. He ended with one particular pose; one where his legs are boldly strutting towards the two, with his hands in front of his face, showing off his particular features.

**”JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure!”**

Fujisaki brightened, mostly in relief that Yamada had recommended an anime he knew was normal.

“I heard about that one...! I never watched it, but... it looked right up your alley, Oowada-kun!”

Oowada was praying for that, because he was confused as hell about what the intro was about. 

“Alright, so... are we gonna go over to your place and watch the shit outta this thing, then?”

“Of course, Oowada-kun! Forward march, my fellow JoJos!”

Ishimaru boldly marched forward, as Fujisaki and Oowada walked right behind him, just wondering what the heck had gotten into Ishimaru’s head. Oowada in particular whispered to Fujisaki.

“Yo… Fujisaki, you think Bro’s on something at the moment…?”

Fujisaki whimpered, before whispering and making sure Ishimaru was out of earshot.

“W-well… I heard JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure can do some… really strange things to someone’s personality, if they’re not careful…”

Oowada gave a short laugh. Ishimaru thankfully did not turn around.

“C’mon, Fujisaki! What’s an anime gonna do to a couple of tough guys like us, even if Ishimaru’s tainted?”

Fujisaki giggled a bit.

“I-I guess you’re right…”

 

The three of them had a ridiculous amount of fun watching JoJo together; they yelled at Dio together when he murdered Danny (notably Oowada, due to his affinity towards dogs), they cheered when Dio was killed, then groaned when Dio was not dead again. But most of all, they cried when Jonathan died, and were upset when Joseph took the show… but were immediately enamored with Joseph. They enjoyed Part 2, and most of all, they enjoyed Part 3; imagining what their Stands would be like as they watched all of the crazy stands that would occur throughout the show, the good Stand-users and the enemy Stand-users. They cheered, they cried, they laughed, and they cheered especially once Dio was finally dead by Jotaro’s hands. After Part 3, they took a break to have the eternal debate over who was the best member of the Joestar family.

“Brother, Fujisaki and I agree that Jonathan is the best JoJo! He is the most lawful of them as of Part 3! He is a true gentleman!”

“Fuck that gentlemanly-ness! Jotaro doesn’t give a fuck about that; he’ll punch Dio right in his damn mouth if he has to, and Dio will bite the dust!”

Thankfully, they all agreed that Joseph could be the best JoJo in the end. But they figured that maybe, just maybe, the next JoJo would be the best JoJo in the end. So they watched Part 4; Diamond is Unbreakable.

“Hey, Oowada-kun…! Diamonds; it’s like your gang, right? That’d be kind of cool…!”

“Ha, Fujisaki, you’re weird…”

They watched. It took Oowada a few minutes to get pissed off.

“Wh-What did he just say his Stand was called!? _What did he say his Stand was called!?_ ”

Ishimaru laughed a bit, with Fujisaki giving a slight .

“Crazy Diamond! It really is your biker gang, Brother! Josuke even kind of looks like you!”

“What the fuck do you mean!? Just because we both have pompadours and have-“

Fujisaki piped up.

“Isn’t it kind of weird… that the way they pronounce Diamond… is Daiya Mondo?”

There’s an immense silence. Oowada started to sweat for a bit as Ishimaru started to beam.

“Brother! You’re a JoJo reference!”

“N-No I’m fucking not! That’s- That’s...! I’m not some goddamn anime reference! That’s bullshit! I didn’t even know this stupid fuckin’ anime existed until now! How can I be a reference!?”

As Fujisaki whimpered upsettably at Oowada’s anger, Ishimaru tried to intervene to protect Fujisaki’s feelings.

“Well! Your family could have been JoJo fans! Your father and mother who named you and your brother, and your brother could have-“

“To hell with my mom and dad! I’m fuckin’ leaving!”

Before Ishimaru could object, Oowada stormed out of the room, leaving Fujisaki teary-eyed.

“I-…Is Oowada-kun going to be okay…?”

Ishimaru gave Fujisaki a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“I’m sure he will be, Fujisaki-kun! Oowada-kun just needs some time to realize the fate chosen by his blood! Come on, let’s go watch some more anime and take a break from JoJo! Let’s watch some of the ‘Hentai’ genre Yamada-kun talks a lot about!... H-huh? Hey, Fujisaki-kun! Where are you going!? Wait! You left your bag! Don’t leave!”

 

Oowada rode through the streets on his motorcycle, breathing deeply. The rest of the gang could not notice, but Oowada’s second-in-command, right hand man Yukimaru noticed the difference in attitude, and rode up close to him.

“Yo, boss, you doin’ okay? You seem… pissed off.”

Oowada groaned.

“It’s just this dumbass anime my friends got me to watch… JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure…”

“Oh, that? I heard it was good, what’s bad about it?”

“It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just… there’s this asshole in Part 4, his name’s Josuke Higashikata… he looks like me, y’know? And then his Stand is called… fuckin’… Crazy Diamond. Which also sounds like my bro’s name and mine put together. It’s makin’ me think I’m just some dumbass who’s a reference to some stupid anime…!”

Yukimaru scoffed as he hung back a bit.

“Oowada, you’re thinkin’ too much. Let’s just chill, okay? We’re real life people, not some anime or video game characters that have their actions dictated by people in another world, aight?”

Oowada sighed.

“Guess you’re right…”

The gang drove for a bit, before they were stopped in their tracks… by another biker gang. Oowada stepped up to who looked like their leader, wearing a leather jacket, a hat that covered their face giving them a cold disposition.

“Who the fuck are you!? Get the fuck off our turf!”

The leader sighed, holding his forehead as the rest of the gang laughed at Oowada’s remarks. The Crazy Diamonds started to move in, looking as if they were about to start snapping their fingers threateningly. The leader spoke.

“Good grief… don’t you know this is our turf now?”

Oowada cracked his knuckles, almost in sync with the rest of the Crazy Diamonds.

“Oh, you’re tryin’ to take turf from the Ultimate Goddamn Motherfucking Biker Gang Leader!? Okay, wiseass, what’s YOUR gang’s name!? Say it so I can add your names to the list of gangs the Crazy- we took down!”

A dramatic paused filled the air, as the man looked at Oowada with his cold stare. Oowada flinched, not because of his threatening aura, but because of how familiar he looked. _No…_ Oowada thought. _Don’t tell me, please, god, don’t tell me…_

“We are the Stars Platinum.”

Another pause filled with silence. The Diamonds all looked as if they were ready to fight… until they saw Oowada, looking as if steam was pouring out of his ears. There was still silence. Before Oowada broke it.

**”FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!”**

Oowada got on his bike and angrily rode through the gang without the Crazy Diamonds. Yukimaru yelled.

“Oowada! Where the fuck are you goin’!? Get back here!”

 

Oowada made his way back to Hope’s Peak Academy, where he planned to knock a bunch of desks and chairs over, like those weirdos did at the Gifted Inmate’s Academy. He hoped that would help him feel better… but then Ishimaru came, gasping for breath.

“Bro… what’s up?”

Ishimaru took a deep breath and looked up at Oowada.

“B-Brother… I-I did something horrible… I…”

Oowada groaned.

“Bro, I need to go do something, can it wait?”

“No! Brother, I must warn you… please, please don’t watch anything labeled ‘Hentai’…! And are you feeling better!? Fujisaki-kun and I are worried about you!”

Oowada sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to hide how furious he was deep down.

“I just… need some time, okay? I don’t know how the fuck I’m supposed to live with this.”

Ishimaru patted Oowada on the back, making him recoil a bit.

“Don’t worry, Brother! Take as much time as you need to feel better! And then when this is all over, we’ll go finish Par-“

Oowada glared at Ishimaru.

“…We’ll go do something else! Like, um… a visit to the hot springs! We still need to take Fujisaki-kun there as a test of his manhood, right? So that he can gain the confidence he needs to confide in everyone!”

Oowada could only remember the man’s promise he had made to Fujisaki, before nodding, trying to avoid the inner thoughts that still plagued him.

“…You’re right, Bro. I’ll be there for Fujisaki… I just need time.”

He walked towards the school, and Ishimaru called after him.

“Good luck, Brother!”

 

 

Oowada had gone to a classroom; one that he was pretty sure wasn’t in use, but even then, he didn’t have the energy to knock over any desks or chairs. Oowada was just so tired; he couldn’t take it any longer. His life was a lie. His entire life was just one big stupid reference to some stupid anime. Why did Yamada have to go and show his brother that stupid anime? Why?

“It’s so fucking stupid! I’m not some damn JoJo character! I’m not in some stupid-ass anime, I’m a real person, god fucking DAMN IT!”

With his yelling, he got the strength to break something and he angrily punched the desk he sat in, shattering it in two. He didn’t really care about what the repercussions would be of breaking the desk, he just wanted it broken. He groaned loudly as he moved to another desk to slam his head into, only cracking it as he stayed there.

“Damn it... Damn it...”

He heard footsteps. Maybe they would just go away.

They were getting closer. Maybe they were just gonna look and run away.

“Well, if it isn’t Oowada-kun!”

God damn it.

Oowada looked up, hoping it was anyone but a few choice people, and it was one of those choice people; Junko Enoshima, grinning wildly as she saw him.

“What the fuck do you want.”

Enoshima simply laughed.

“Well, Oowada-kuuun! If I see my _best friends_ punching desks and looking miserable, I am always there to watch them despair! So go ahead; tell me what’s wrong! Tell me! Tell me!”

Oowada groaned loudly.

“If you must know, you fuckin’ sadist, I learned my whole god damned life is a JoJo reference. And that’s how it’s gonna be for the rest of my life. So why don’t you fuckin’ take a hike and jack off to my suffering somewhere else, you lunatic?”

Enoshima, once again, laughed. She smiled... she looked **menacing.**

“You’re seriously thinking your life is a reference to an anime? Give me a break! That’s so fuckin’ lame, I might just cry! But, hey! I can make you feel better!”

Oowada rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like you could make me feel better. Good grief...”

Enoshima tutted as Oowada realized what he said and slammed his face back into the desk.

“That was a JoJo reference! Don’t think I didn’t catch that! But hey, you know what? I’m a JoJo reference too, Oowada-kun!”

Oowada looked at Enoshima, looking more pissed off by the moment.

“Quit talkin’ out of your ass, you’re not-“

Oowada stopped. Wait a second... that menacing smile. Those eyes of hers... The stance she was taking; curved back and holding one hand over her eye... no... no! It couldn’t be...!

“You’re... you’re...!”

Enoshima’s laugh came back, but this time, more maniacal.

“That’s right, Oowada-kun! You thought you were a reference to JoJo!? Fuck that! I BATHE in JoJo! You thought I was Junko Enoshima!? You’re wrong! That person who fucked with you and everyone else in class!? It was never Junko Enoshima!”

Enoshima raised her arms, as a blinding yellow light surrounded her.

“IT WAS **ME, DIO!** ”

Enoshima laughed as she bursted with emotion, and Oowada jumped out of his desk, knocking it away.

“You _bitch! _I’ll kick your ass for-“__

__Before he knew it, he felt himself being grabbed by the throat, by... not Enoshima, but a figure clad in gold..._ _

__“For what, Oowada!? I’d like to see you kick my ass for anything! See, unlike you, I _embrace_ my status as a JoJo reference! Now, you get to die by the power of my Stand! THE WORLD!”_ _

__The World started to squeeze down on Oowada’s throat, as he gasped for breath, he weakly spat out..._ _

__“You’re... wrong...! I am...”_ _

__“You’re goddamn nothing! You don’t accept your legacy! That’s why you’re doomed to fail! You and your dumbass hairstyle; it’s all going to die! I won’t even leave your ashes!”_ _

__Oowada growled, as he started to pry The World’s hand apart..._ _

__“ _Excuse me... what the **fuck**... did you just say about my hair!? _”___ _

____Oowada knocked The World away, who went back to Enoshima’s side, who was grinning wildly._ _ _ _

____“That’s it, Oowada! Embrace it! Embrace your heritage!”_ _ _ _

____“Cr-...Cr-...”_ _ _ _

____Oowada’s efforts started to create a cerulean light around him... before he posed dramatically; taking a stance as if he were strutting, two hands in front of his face to make his features shine bright._ _ _ _

____**”CRAZY DIAMOND!”** _ _ _ _

____In a flash, Crazy Diamond was by Oowada’s side, and the fight was on. Crazy Diamond and The World were an equal match for each other, but Enoshima was clearly a more proficient Stand user, as The World started to catch Crazy Diamond by surprise, and pummel him with a barrage of punches in sync with Enoshima._ _ _ _

____“Futile, futile, FUTILE!”_ _ _ _

____The World threw Crazy Diamond away. Oowada could feel his pain resonating with Crazy Diamond; he started to back up... could this be the end?_ _ _ _

____“The World! **Time is stopped!** ”_ _ _ _

____Before he knew it, he was surrounded by knives. However, Oowada still had plenty of experience getting rid of knives, and somehow, he managed to bat every single one out of the air. He yelled to Crazy Diamond._ _ _ _

____“C’mon, Crazy Diamond! Let’s kick her and her time-stopping ass!”_ _ _ _

____Crazy Diamond made a fast recovery, as he leapt towards The World; the two starting to push against each other in a desperate struggle... which caused the two to push each other backwards. Enoshima laughed._ _ _ _

____“Give up, Oowada! You can never win! You’ve seen the show; even if you beat me, I’ll come back stronger than ever! And this time, maybe I’ll even come back using your own brother’s body!”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you dare fucking talk shit about my brother that way, you bitch...!”_ _ _ _

____Oowada spat out, as he breathed deeply._ _ _ _

____“Alright, then! I’ll just have my fists do the talking! The World, FINISH HIM!”_ _ _ _

____“CRAZY DIAMOND, GO!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A blinding flash of light seemed to cover Oowada’s eyes, and Crazy Diamond and The World were gone..._ _ _ _

____...with two in their place._ _ _ _

____“Aww, come ON, Mukuro! Sure, you were fast enough to make it _look_ like you were stopping time, but he isn’t even _bruised_ for crying out loud! What kind of lame-ass stinky soldier are you!?”_ _ _ _

____“I-I’m not used to wearing all of this getup, though...”_ _ _ _

____“Haha! Don’t worry about it, Ikusaba-kun! You fought quite admirably! We should spar together more often like that!”_ _ _ _

____As Oowada struggled to realize what was going on, he basically kept making confused noises. He could not understand what was going on or what was happening. Slowly, though, he managed to piece together the facts. He did not have a Stand, nor did Enoshima. It was just Ishimaru and Ikusaba both in costumes that looked like Crazy Diamond and The World. He looked around; those cool auras Enoshima and he got with their Stands were just someone manipulating the lights above them. Oowada stuttered, before screaming in English..._ _ _ _

____“OH MY GOD!!!”_ _ _ _

____This startled Ikusaba, made Enoshima laugh, and made Ishimaru look proud._ _ _ _

____“That was a JoJo reference, brother! You did it! You finally overcame your disbelief and accepted yourself as a living JoJo reference!”_ _ _ _

____Oowada wanted to yell at Ishimaru, but couldn’t quite bring himself to doing it. Before he knew it..._ _ _ _

____“...Huh. You’re right, I did overcome my disbelief. I guess bein’ a reference ain’t that bad! This is great!”_ _ _ _

____He laughs a bit as he claps Ishimaru on the back, causing the both to laugh. Enoshima stops laughing._ _ _ _

____“Okay, Ishimaru-kun! Pay up!”_ _ _ _

____Oowada looked towards Enoshima._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck? Bro doesn’t owe you shit! You tried to get your damn sister to kill him!”_ _ _ _

____Ishimaru shook his head._ _ _ _

____“No, brother, it’s okay! I made an offer to Enoshima-kun if she did this for me! I offered...”_ _ _ _

____He takes out a box set, which makes Oowada gasp in shock._ _ _ _

____“My entire collection of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure! I did not know what I would do with it if my brother refused to watch it anymore... so I figured, if it was between an anime set and my brother, the choice was obvious! Take it, Enoshima-kun!”_ _ _ _

____Enoshima, giving a wicked smile, gladly swiped the box set._ _ _ _

____“Awesome! C’mon, sis! Let’s go watch the shit out of this until your eyes bleed!”_ _ _ _

____“Okay...”_ _ _ _

____Ikusaba mumbled, allowing herself to get dragged by the wrists by Enoshima out of the room. The two watched as the sisters left the school on a steamroller. Oowada looked a bit upset, which Ishimaru caught onto quickly._ _ _ _

____“Brother, what’s the matter? Did you perhaps wish to try the Road Roller Da as well...?”_ _ _ _

____Oowada sighed as he put a hand to his forehead._ _ _ _

____“Good grief... no, fuck that! What are we gonna do now without that box set?! We still gotta watch Part 4, damn it!”_ _ _ _

____Ishimaru simply laughed._ _ _ _

____“Brother, do not worry! My set only included Parts 1 to 4! We got 8 parts to get through... with the manga set!”_ _ _ _

____He proudly held gestured to the door, where Fujisaki was carrying a manga set, as well as what looked like a light controller. Oowada looked impressed._ _ _ _

____“Heh... fine, my brothers. Let’s go binge the shit outta Jojo together.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And so, the three brothers went to read Part 4, rather than watch Part 4. But something was amiss still... and it was clear with Oowada looking at the manga as if he were trying to comprehend a book with no pictures. Fujisaki looked very exhausted, as if he already knew something about the manga._ _ _ _

____“Hey, bro? Can I ask; what the fuck?”_ _ _ _

____“Hm? What’s wrong with it?”_ _ _ _

____Oowada squinted at Ishimaru, before looking at the next page. He cleared his throat._ _ _ _

____“What a beautiful... Duwang!? Chew? There must be no other place as pretty as this town!? This feels like a picnic!? And this has been going on for pages and pages! What the fuck kinda dialogue is this!?”_ _ _ _

____Ishimaru simply shrugged, as Fujisaki sighed. Part 4 was never getting done, was it...?_ _ _ _

_____To (Possibly) Be Continued..._ _ _ _ _


End file.
